


PRINCESS

by gorgon



Series: I AM TALKING ABOUT EVIL. IT BLOOMS. IT EATS. IT GRINS. [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gen, Missionary Position, NSFW, Pampering, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgon/pseuds/gorgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren treats you well and surprises you with what a girl wants. A day of pampering and rough fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PRINCESS

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I write for Kylo Ren is written at 3AM. No regrets.

Since you were something very special to Kylo Ren, he always made sure you were pleased. 

Most of the time, he did little things to make you happy. He'd have someone cook you dinner or he'd send you on a day trip to a nearby planet. Of course, he'd send his best Storm troopers to fly you and accompany you, as protect you if necessary. But today was different by a long shot. 

You woke up around nine in his fleece black sheets, moaning while you stretched out. You sat up slowly, sliding your nude figure from under the sheets. You snagged a black satin robe from the floor and tied the string, yawning. Kylo was a huge fan of anything black, especially on you. 

You were alone, knowing that Kylo was off doing his work. You padded away from the bed towards the bathroom before there was a knock at his door. You spun, your messy hair kind of flopping with it. 

You didn't even get to the door before it was opened and a couple of ladies came in with black suitcases. 

"Can I help you?" You asked, looking rather nervous. These ladies just marched into you and Kylo's quarters for Pete's sake! 

"Kylo Ren sent us," One of the ladies said while the others nodded. 

"Kylo sent you? For what?" You grew slightly defensive. 

"He said he wanted you ready for tonight and for us to get you ready. Come along," She chimed, leading you into the bathroom. The bathroom he had was huge. It had a huge marble countertop and two sinks and a full walled mirror, which you were a fan of. 

The girls pulled out a chair, let you sit, then got to work. In the hours that followed, they did a dye touch up on your hair and a trim. Then, they blowdried and styled your hair in one that was sleek, dangerous, and fit your face. While one girl did smokey, dark makeup, the others did your nails. They gave you black coffin shaped nails and made them a bit long. For the final touch, they put you in a black bodycon maxi dress with a long v-cut in the front. 

When the ladies were done, they stared at you for a moment then nodded in approval. They let you look at yourself and you were taken aback. If Morticia Addams had a child, that would be you. Donned in all black and a dark red lipstick that was beyond intimidating, you were ready for Ren to return. 

The ladies left and you remade the bed, making sure everything was straight. When you heard the door open, you sat on the edge of the bed and crossed your legs, hands folded beautifully in your lap. 

Kylo found his way into the room, walking to the bedside table and flinging his helmet onto it. 

"(Y/n), I…" He looked at you and his voice caught in his throat. 

"I see the ladies I sent did their job." His voice was low, husky. He swallowed hard and he walked to stand in front of you, reaching out and carefully running a gloved hand through his hair. 

"You look gorgeous, you look good enough to eat," He smirked at you before grabbing you, throwing you back on the bed. You gasped, Kylo crawling over you and kissing your neck. He bit down hard on a few spots, your hands squeezing clumps of the comforter. One of his hand supported him over you while the other slid up your dress, his hand dipping into the front of your underwear. 

"You're already wet for me," He hissed in your ear, making your heart pound.

Kylo wasted no time sliding two fingers into you, curling them so his fingertips brushed your g-spot. Your jaw hung open and your hips arched against him. 

"Oh God," You breathed, letting him work you with his fingers before he quickly drew them away. He gripped the front of your dress, pulling hard and away so your dress was torn off of you. You sat up on your elbows, grinning at him in disbelief. He ripped your underwear off next, then dropping his cloak off his shoulders. 

He pulled you to the end of the bed by your hips, kneeling on the floor and throwing your legs over his shoulders. You went to say something, but Kylo pushed down on your hips with one hand and held yours with the other. He buried his face into your sex in a second, his tongue sliding all the way through your cunt. 

You cried out, your eyebrows furrowing and your free hand climbing into his hair. Your breathing was heavy and you whined while he sucked on your clit, letting you buck your hips into his face. He made and maintained eye contact, making you all the more weak in the knees. 

Kylo spent a good twenty minutes eating you out, moaning against you while you screamed curses and his name. He fingered you while he gave your clit long, flat tongued licks and even tongue fucked you for a minute. 

When you came, you came hard. Your thighs quivered against his face, your hips dropping to the bed while you panted. Kylo pulled away from you with a pop, undoing his belt and zipper. He fished out his member, and before you could beg, his hand wrapped around your throat and squeezed. He slammed into you, and your knees bent to their own accord. 

You wrapped your legs around his waist and locked them at the ankles, letting him choke you and pound you into the mattress. You felt the blood rush to your head, and all you could do was yank at the sheets and plead. Your eyes threatened to roll back into your head, and Kylo was already on edge from eating you out. 

"Fuck, you're so tight. You are perfect, and you're mine," He pressed his lips to yours hard enough to bruise when he finally came, spilling inside of you. After he'd ridden out his orgasm, he pulled out and watched your body try to recover. 

He stripped down and then slid on pajama pants, putting you in one of his shirts before tucking you into bed with him. He brushed your slightly damp hair from your face, pressing a kiss against the column of your throat, then your lips. 

"I hope you enjoyed today," He told you. 

"You spoiled me," You chimed with a small laugh. 

"Of course. You're my princess," He pressed a kiss to the top of your head, just like a crown.


End file.
